Tea and Burn
by Ratbiibs
Summary: John rentre du travail, et Sherlock déduit. Johnlock. One-shot.


**NA : Bonjour à toi, lecteur courageux qui t'aventure jusqu'à cette fanfiction (ou qui est peut-être simplement en manque profond de Johnlock) ! Voici mon premier petit one-shot Johnlock, qui ne sera pas le dernier j'espère. Surtout, donnez moi votre avis en laissant une review !**

La porte claqua et le pas lourd de John résonna dans l'escalier. Dans exactement trois secondes, il allait s'écrier...

"Sherlock, je suis rentré !"

"En plein dans le mille" pensa Sherlock. Etendu dans le canapé, mains jointes et paupières closes, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir la scène se dérouler devant lui : John pénétrerait dans la pièce et se dirigerait directement vers la cuisine pour se débarrasser des trop nombreux et trop lourds sacs en plastique. C'était l'évidence même : rentrer à cette heure là signifiait qu'il était passé par le Tesco en revenant du travail et, étant donné que cela ne s'était pas produit depuis presque une semaine, il avait fait le plein de courses. Elémentaire. Son colocataire était tellement... Prévisible. Il avait cette constance rassurante et douce qui donnait immédiatement envie de se blottir dans ses bras chauds et protecteurs, tout en ayant cette force de caractère, cette volonté de soldat.

"Réflexion inutile et ennuyeuse" pensa Sherlock, tentant de focaliser son attention sur l'affaire étrange de la chaussette trouée. Mais il n'y parvint pas : quelque chose clochait dans ses précédentes déductions. Il fronça les sourcils : le bruit. Le crissement agaçant des sacs en plastiques manquait, et l'appartement était plongé dans le silence, troublé seulement par le sifflement de la bouilloire que John venait de mettre à chauffer.

"John ?! questionna Sherlock en se redressant, brusquement perturbé. Où étais-tu passé ?

-Et bien, je suis allé travailler, tu sais, comme tous les jours, répondit le médecin sur un ton amusé.

-Non, non, après.

-Après ? Je suis...

-Ne mens pas, coupa Sherlock

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Et bien vas-y, après tout c'est ton travail, déduis..."

Sherlock détailla rapidement John et le petit sac en papier, vierge de la moindre inscription, sur la table de la cuisine. Pull propre, fraichement rasé, chaussures cirées. Oh. Bien entendu.

"Ah oui, au temps pour moi, souffla Sherlock, se laissant retomber dans le canapé. Thé pour moi aussi.

-S'il te plaît, ça existe.

-S'il te plaît."

Le silence retomba. Sherlock ne put résister bien longtemps. Il détestait cela, il détestait toutes celles qui lui volaient SON John. Et bien incapable de le lui dire il se contentait... d'écarter.

"Des chocolats... C'est tellement peu original, railla-t-il.

-Sherlock, de quoi tu parles ? Tu comptes te lever ou je dois t'apporter ton thé ?

-Oui, apporte-le, merci."

Seul un soupir agacé lui répondit, mais Sherlock savait qu'il le ferait. Il tendit la main une seconde trop tard et il heurta le bras de John. Il sentit le liquide bouillant couler le long de son bras mais ne réagit pas. La brûlure, bien que douloureuse, était presque agréable.

"Sherlock !" gronda John. Cet homme était VRAIMENT insupportable. Et le pire, c'est que le médecin était incapable de le détester.

"Woh, tu es en train de t'ébouillanter là !" s'exclama John, remarquant que la peau pâle du détective virait au rouge pivoine.

"Ah bon ?" répondit-il simplement.

Sans attendre, John agrippa le bras de Sherlock et le tira sans ménagement vers la cuisine.

"Aller, dépêche-toi, ou ce sera pire après !"

Il ouvrit le robinet au-dessus du bras de son colocataire qui frémit sous le jet d'eau glacé. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Mal à l'aise John redressa la tête : Sherlock le dévisageait intensément. "Oh non, pas ça..." pensa-t-il. Il avait déjà souvent ressenti ça, mais, effrayé, il avait refoulé au fond de lui ce... ce désir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il trouvait son ami attirant. Ses pommettes hautes, sa peau blanche et immobile contrastant avec ses folles boucles brunes, ses yeux, ses spectaculaires yeux bleus, profonds, pénétrants, au regard intense et vif. Et ses lèvres, minces et frémissantes, semblant si douces... terriblement attirantes.

Inconsciemment, John avait rapproché son visage de celui du grand brun. Et soudainement, comme naturellement, ce dernier se pencha en avant et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement. Surpris, John eu un mouvement de recul et lut un souffle éphémère de tristesse dans les yeux du détective avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur impénétrable mystère. Mais c'est cette infime lueur de déception qui révolta l'ancien soldat. Il refit un pas en avant, posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock, d'abord doucement, puis accentua la pression. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il les vit devenir deux fenêtres ouvertes sur un ciel limpide enfin, où toutes ses émotions se lisaient clairement : la surprise d'abord, puis un espoir inquiet et la tendresse de son amour naissant.

John glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun et l'attira plus près. Ses doigts agiles jouèrent un moment avec les boucles rebelles et soyeuses avant de retourner se glisser sous sa chemise légère, caressant son dos sensible et frissonnant. Le détective se laissait faire, émerveillé. Il avait maladroitement posé ses grandes mains de chaque côté du visage de John et le dévorait de baisers trop longtemps retenus.

Lorsque la respiration de Sherlock se mua en un gémissement sourd, John l'entraîna à l'étage, les bras agrippés autour de son colocataire. Le robinet d'eau froide coulait toujours.


End file.
